


People Come And Go

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challenge this time it is the Hyperion Hotel</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Come And Go

Title People Come and Go.  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 123, 108  
Prompt 008  
Pairing (if any) The Hyperion  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Angel

N/B Another challenge this time they Hyperion

People Come and Go

My swinging doors open and close non-stop. Some come with dreams, fantasies, lies, and just business.

My existence is purely here for them for quick stop over, for midnight rendezvous, celebrations, for conceptions, for weddings and for death. I am in paintings, in photographs and memories. I am part of every single one those families.

People have stayed a long time; some should have left long ago. I hear their whispers and their screams. I see all and know all but I am silent. Those secrets will be kept within these walls even when they knock me down brick by brick and I will be long forgotten.

The End


End file.
